


JackSepticEye (Sean) X Reader

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuteness, Fluffiness, SepticEye love?</p><p>Sounds like a good Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JackSepticEye (Sean) X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my DA;
> 
> Down-One-Juice
> 
> Yay?

“Sean, it’s a game, not a bloody cult.”

Sean looks up at (Y/N) angrily from the couch as she closes the fridge. She was smiling, his misery and fear bringing her the kind of joy only Sociopaths understand.

“You scared the crap out of me when I was playing a horror game!” He cries picking up a pillow and throwing it at her. Putting up her empty hand she swats it away.

“Then don’t be so cute when you cry.”

He pouts and looks over at the other side of the room, his determined look making it all the more entertaining. As her body comes into view he turns towards the floor, desperate not to make any sort of indication of how he really felt.

(Y/N) hands him his drink and flops down next to him, his sour look still attached to his face. Her smile never fades as she leans over to meet with his downcast eyes. She could see it, the trace of the smile she thought was dorky.

“Sean?”

Silence.

“Sean… _Babe._ ”

He looks up at her, blue eyes cautious. “ _What?_ ”

She leans over closer and puts her hands on his cheeks, squeezing them together. “Are you angry?”

He gives her an incredulous look, his lips still pouted like a fish. (Y/N) could see her reflection in his eyes, she could feel the muscles in his face holding back a grin. It was like two children in the same cabin, dangerous as all hell… And messy.

Two children that were a danger to everything they touched.

What came out of his mouth next was a series of blubbering, followed by a spit of a laugh. He pulls away and wipes his face with his hand.

“What the hell was that?” She laughs out, clawing at her face to rid herself of slobber.

“I said; ‘let go of my face’!”

His laugh echoed through the open door as he turned an alarming shade of red. He was bordering on an overcooked lobster. Somehow he still wore it better than the cooked dish, mainly because he wasn’t dead. That would bring the attractiveness up a little.

“I’m covered in spit!”

Sean gives a pause in his laugh. “You sure it’s spit?”

She gives him a look before she flops backwards into him, his breath escaping in a forced rush. A pained sound followed, a dangerous crack of the couch making them pause either speaks.

“You’re heavy!”

“You’re a baby.”

Sean wraps his arms around her as he cautiously leans back on the arm of the couch. He was making that sound a child makes when they don’t get their way.

“I’m beautiful,” he pouts. “Beauty like this is hard to come by you know. Tall-ish, pale, and bearded… Every girls dream.”

"I only love you for your coffee making skills. And your cake.”

He gives a light laugh as he pecks the back of her head, his lips connecting with the soft strands.

“Bitches love my cakes. They’re filled with store bought easiness, kinda like you.”

With a gasp she slaps his leg in a lazy attempt to hurt him. The drink beside him was warm, the bubbles long gone.

“I’m no promiscuous woman, Sean.”

She feels the shrug of his shoulders before he relaxes again, still gripping at her stomach. (Y/N) closes her eyes and sighs, she loved this idiot, and she couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t smile at the stupid thought.

“You could be,” he brings a hand up to emphasise his next words. “(Y/N), Lady of the Night.”

She brings a hand to cover his mouth, her arm bent at an alarming angle as it connects.

“That’s either a compliment or an insult, and both seem pretty fucked up…” Tilting her head back she moves away from his mouth. “Choose your next words carefully, or Sam gets put in the bin.”

Sean’s eyes widen as he closes his mouth and opens it again. “I love you.”

“Damn straight. Do you know what I need as an apology?”

A smile springs onto his face, eyes lighting up. He brings his lips to connect to hers in a kiss, a peck, but it made her happy as hell.

“Better?”

“Yeah, but I know what would make me feel even better-er…”

Brows rise as a cheeky smile slips into place above the fond one, it was accompanied by his eyes snapping forward, he was paying attention now; very, very concentrated on her next words.

“And what’s that, huh?”

She was so ready for the look that came next, for her chance to slip out of his arms and run. (Y/N) brought her face as close as she would dare, as she whispered; “The last piece of cake.”

Her body already gone by the time the dazed YouTuber caught on, her laugh bounced through his head as he grasped at the air, severely disappointed, but looking forward to the chase.

“You put that down! I called dibs!”

Her footsteps echoed through the door, her bare feet padding along the ground. (Y/N) was smart, he’d give her that, he always fell for that trick; how? He’d never know.

Maybe it was the eyes, the _come hither_ look she wore. He felt like an idiot each time, but hell, could she run.

She was a good fit for him; loud, weird, and kind of inappropriate.

“Come and get it, Septic Boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
